


Hippity Hoppity Your Are Now My Propety

by BriskChick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, all the lewd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriskChick/pseuds/BriskChick
Summary: oh you know that good shit





	Hippity Hoppity Your Are Now My Propety

Welcome to a new book!

 

Swap: *walks in* ready for this dick  
Me: …no  
Swap:*starts to run to her*  
Me:*runs away*  
Swap: I'll catch you sooner or later!  
Me: Not if I go into maximum overdrive! *runs faster*  
Swap: *continues runs after her*

Fell, Slim and Greed: *eating popcorn in the corner*

Everyone in the back ground: Wtf

 

Updates will be slow and so will the chapters.  
I’ll take request and other things

 

Have fun sinners


End file.
